


three's a crowd

by lesbiansans



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alien Biology, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, He/Themrey, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Sensuality, Tentacle Dick, Touch-Starved, Trans Gordon Freeman, cum kink, not a/b/o, thigh fucking, trans porn written by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansans/pseuds/lesbiansans
Summary: “hey. sorry, i forgot to tell you, i’m gonna be afk for a while. there’s some stuff i gotta deal with.”“Huh? What’s up?”“i’m gonna be horny as shit in this closet.”Gordon froze. There’s no way he heard that right. “You- excuse me?”-Benrey finds himself in a bit of a biological pickle. Gordon lends a hand.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 41
Kudos: 510





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> this was written from a spitball sesh with my friend, Sequence here on ao3! big thanks to him, and to the horny hlvrai server for giving us so much support :)

Living with Benrey, objectively, shouldn’t be fine. Gordon should be losing his shit over the fact that Benrey had the GALL to show up at his doorstep and ask to crash like he hadn’t betrayed him, had his arm chopped off, and then continued to antagonize him as some kind of weird power trip not less than a week before. Gordon should have shut the door in their face, locked the door and thrown away the key. Subjectively, however, after a long talk (or two...or three), about eighty pots of coffee, and the realization that Gordon was, in fact, pretty lonely in his apartment without Joshua around all the time, living with Benrey WAS fine. Good, even. Josh’s bedroom served as a fine makeshift for Benrey, even though they had somehow found a way to absolutely cover the floor with dirty laundry on day one. When they were out of a life-and-death situation, he and Benrey actually had a pretty respectable rapport going. Benrey’s weird references and stilted inflections absolutely SLAYED Gordon when he had the peace of mind of not looking over his shoulder for the next head crab or soldier coming to kill him. Furthermore, if Gordon found himself staring at Benrey’s tongue when they stuck it out in concentration or caught himself before he reached out to try and tame Benrey’s wild bedhead with his fingers, then no one needed to know. 

Alright, look. Gordon wasn’t the type to be all...hyper-masculine and in denial about the flame he was rapidly building for Benrey. He’d known about his affinity for masculine figures since when, late high school? Early college? Since swim team locker rooms and group workouts. He was obviously fine about liking guys, it was just...Benrey wasn’t fully _human_ , could barely even be called a “guy”. Benrey seemed to only present masculine out of convenience. It was as if he opened the character creation screen of a new game and chose “okay” to the default male design. Obviously, the default player characters of most games weren’t big, tall, blueish dudes with a mysterious shadow over their faces that never seemed to go away, but that was beside the point. 

Was there a word for being attracted to aliens? Xenophilia? Nah, that sounded weird, Gordon’s affection for Benrey wasn’t out of any sort of fetish or anything. He just found that he genuinely enjoyed being around them, against all odds. Even if they got into a territorial dispute with the raccoons that live in the alley next to the apartment building, or decided to shapeshift tall enough to grab an interesting leaf out of a tree _in full view of everyone else in the park, Jesus, you’re gonna get taken away by Area 51 or something!_

Or acted like they were acting now, dragging all of the spare bedding and blankets into the hall closet and stuffing them inside like he was making some kind of hoarded pillow fort. Gordon watched this fascinating display of almost animalistic behavior from the living room couch, almost too intrigued to speak up or ask what he was doing. Benrey’s face was flushed, _probably because he dragged out the heaviest comforter,_ Gordon thought. Every so often he paused to try and reach back towards his shoulder blades, looking like he was trying to scratch an itch that he just wasn’t flexible enough to reach. Every failed attempt to do...whatever it was they were trying to do left Benrey looking a little more frustrated. Benrey wasn’t a particularly expressive person in general, in terms of facial expression or his voice, but Gordon had been around them long enough to know that something was off. Gordon let the entire cycle of whatever Benrey was doing play out, from arranging the pillows in the closet just so to climbing inside and shutting the door. A few moments of silence stretched out as Benrey settled down, assumedly, before a weird rhythmic thumping reverberated through the walls. It was gentle at first, spaced out by bouts of silence and quiet shuffling. The thumping gradually grew louder and more intense, until it was enough to shake the shelves in the living room and rattle their keys on the key rack by the door. Gordon finally felt it was time to intervene in whatever was happening, before Benrey ruined his chances of getting his security deposit back. 

Gordon rapped on the closet door with two knuckles. “Hey, Benrey? You all good in there?”

All at once he heard (and felt) the thumping subside, Benrey’s ritual interrupted. “um. yeah. i’m good,” they called out in their same old monotone, if a little hoarse. 

“Can- can I come in? What are you doing in there?” Gordon asked, wildly curious now. Before he could get his hand on the doorknob, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Benrey sitting in a pile of pillows and wadded up sheets. The cleaning supplies and other miscellaneous objects in the closet had either been buried or pushed aside by the sheer amount of Stuff that Benrey had crammed in there. It seemed like it had gotten hot in the cramped space, too. As the door opened Gordon was hit in the face by a wave of heat, no doubt generated from Benrey’s own body. The alien in question was sitting against the wall, looking almost like a bear trying to scratch its back on a tree in the way he wriggled and rocked back and forth against the surface. Gordon would laugh if Benrey didn’t look frustrated and almost... _desperate._

“hey. sorry, i forgot to tell you, i’m gonna be afk for a while. there’s some stuff i gotta deal with.” 

“Huh? What’s up?” 

“i’m gonna be horny as shit in this closet.” 

Gordon froze. There’s no way he heard that right. “You- excuse me?”

Benrey leaned forward and all at once threw his weight backwards, slamming his back into the wall. A dustpan hung on a hook above them fell down, bonking Benrey on the shoulder on its way to the ground. Benrey only huffed in irritation, shifting forward again for another go. Gordon lunged forward on instinct, his hand on Benrey’s back to stop him from causing more damage. Benrey, to Gordon’s surprise, gasped as his palm found its purchase on their body. Gordon jerked away quickly.

“Woah, sorry man, I-”

“holyshitpleasedothatagain,” Benrey rushed out in a single breath, wide eyes locked onto Gordon’s hands. They had gone positively indigo in the face, pupils wide and a bead of sweat rolling down their temple. 

Gordon paused before reaching out again to smooth his palm over the curve of Benrey’s spine. Benrey hummed loudly, head dropping in relaxed contentment as Gordon continued to rub soothing circles over Benrey’s dumb “GONE FISHIN’” t-shirt. 

“Uh...can I ask why you were body-slamming the closet wall?” Gordon posited after confirming that the motion would calm Benrey enough to stop the thrashing. 

“‘s kinda embarrassing but...mmmh…’m in heat. that’s what you’d call it, right? on xen we all kinda gather ‘round and shoot goo over the eggs. gotta thump each other on the back to get the goop loose. chumbawumba tubthumping. real xxx stuff.”

Gordon racked his brains to A) get any kind of trivia or biological reference to make sense of this, and B) try and process the fact that Benrey had been effectively trying to jerk off in their hall closet. Also that Gordon was now rubbing circles into the xennian erogenous zone. And Benrey was letting him. 

“... like how salmon fertilize their eggs?” Gordon finally asked, finding the answers to question A more quickly than any of the many layers of question B. 

“ngh, sure, whatever…tried my best with all this, but what you’re doing is helping a lot,” Benrey muttered, curled up with his forehead resting on his knees, baring his entire back for Gordon to continue his ministrations. It was kind of pitiful, really. Benrey went through all this trouble to satisfy something he couldn’t control, and in the end he couldn’t even get what needed to happen over with. Gordon worried his bottom lip with his teeth, thinking over the situation. 

“Okay, listen. If you need to...shoot your goo, or whatever, I’d rather you do that somewhere the mess will be somewhat controllable and not all over my nice guest blankets. Why don’t we head to the bathroom and-”

“nooo,” Benrey whined, rolling his head around to look Gordon in the eye pathetically, “don’t want cold tile. sucks.” 

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll grab some towels or something, at least. Just head to my room and I’ll be right there.” 

Benrey nearly fell on his face in his haste to climb out of the closet. Getting his leg unstuck from an unruly pillowcase, he wobbled down the hall to Gordon’s bedroom door. 

“Don’t touch anything, jerk!” Gordon called on his way to the bathroom. Benrey had probably been chomping at the bit waiting for a chance to get into Gordon’s personal business the whole time they’d been living together. Probably would try and stick his nose everywhere it didn’t belong. Nosy prick. These mildly vitriolic thoughts helped Gordon immensely to calm his nerves about the otherwise Very Weird situation he had found himself in. Why in god’s name did he suggest his own bedroom over Benrey’s?? They’d probably be more comfortable in their own space, why were they so eager to get into Gordon’s?

Gordon returned to his room, some old ratty towels in hand. If this alien goop was anything like the toxic fluids in movies, he didn’t want to risk any harm coming to his new towels, the ones that matched the color of the bath mat. They were a nice touch and it would suck to have holes burnt through them. Benrey was sitting on the edge of the bed, examining the space with all his energy that wasn’t currently rerouted to whatever bodily functions were set in motion right now. 

“sweet digs,” Benrey said flatly, gazing at the framed  _ Pacific Rim _ poster that hung on the wall. 

“Yeah yeah, save it,” Gordon chuckled, taking a seat at what he hoped was an appropriate distance away. He offered the towels to Benrey, who took them and looked completely at a loss about what to do with them.

“Do you wanna spread them out, or, like...hold them to...whatever’s...supposed to happen?” Gordon asked haltingly, feeling equally lost. 

Benrey fiddled with a thread that was unraveling from one of the towels. “honestly man? i’m not really sure what’s supposed to work. the back thumpies worked on xen, but we were all in our. fuckin true forms or whatever. i’ve been in this form so long that everything’s rerouted, i’m all hot and tingly and all i know is that it feels reeeally nice when you rub all up on my back. on xen this is all over in like, one mario party minigame and doesn’t happen super often. i’m already pretty whelmed bro.” 

“Umm, okay. Then let’s start with that. Should I, uh, thump you?”

“nah, that wasn’t working yet. gotta level up first. grind some gems n shit.”

Gordon lifted his hand, tracing the line of Benrey’s spine on his way up. Benrey’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed, fingers curling to grip the towels in their lap. Even though it was still through the fabric of his t-shirt, Benrey seemed plenty sensitive. Gordon just hoped he hadn’t bruised himself during his time thrashing around in the closet. They continued like this, Gordon making sweeping passes over Benrey’s back, Benrey sighing and making little noises that sent little sparks of interest skittering over Gordon’s brain. Hey, it’s not his fault if he was getting a little hot and bothered by the situation. He’d read those reddit threads where people admitted the weirdest things they’d jacked off to. The circumstances in which he found himself were way less sad than getting off to a pigeon that sounds like a lady moaning or the rhythmic thumping of a landlady’s washing machine that could be mistaken for a bed rocking. Stroking his roommate’s back as said roommate made delicious little noises was a perfectly acceptable thing to get aroused by. Watching said roommate rock their hips into the towels pressed tight against their lap was a sight that would get anyone going. Wait, what?

Gordon blinked and looked again, and yes, sure enough, Benrey was borderline humping those ratty towels that Gordon had handed them. 

Gordon jolted back a ways, a little startled by this new development. Benrey watched him through half-lidded yellow eyes. 

“huh? what’s wrong?”

“Benrey, are you sure you want me around for this? I-it seems like you're getting pretty- uh, pretty excited-”

“yeah of course i want you here. you’re the only thing that’s been helping so far. ...aw shit, i mean...hm...no pressure, you can leave if you w-”

“No! No, I, uh. I can stay.”

“...sweet. can i try something?”

Gordon felt his face flush with heat. “Something” could literally mean anything at this point. “Uh, sure?”

Benrey shucked off his shirt with a sudden burst of energy and almost uncharacteristic grace. He flung it in the general direction of the hamper, shifting now to face Gordon and placing the towels beside them on the bed. Gordon tried his hardest not to look, but he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Benrey’s crotch, which was facing towards him in their new position. Just a little peek at the increasingly obvious bulge growing under Benrey’s grey sweatpants. Gordon felt a jolt go straight to his own dick, suddenly aware of a hot, damp sensation growing in his boxer-briefs. God, when was the last time he’d gotten any action? Well, long enough that even seeing the outline of a dick in front of him turned him on. Before he could decide if this was an ethical situation to get aroused by, Gordon returned his attention to Benrey, who was looking at him expectantly.

“you gonna keep going, gaydon?” 

“How could you possibly make yourself out to be the one with the upper hand here? You’re the one begging me to touch you, asshole.”

Benrey flashed a toothy smile before his eyes drooped closed again as Gordon resumed his petting. It was admittedly more intimate this time around, face-to-face, breaths mingling as Gordon reached over Benrey’s shoulder to reach that sweet spot.  _ Skin-to-skin contact is so nice _ , Gordon mused. So was watching Benrey’s face as he worked, considerably closer with their new angle. Their mop of dark hair flopped against their brow with the rocking motion of Gordon’s arm. It’s funny, Gordon thought. With their eyes closed and the warm yellow lighting of the lamps canceling out the blueish tint of their skin, Benrey looked almost...human. Vulnerable. Soft. 

God, Gordon was in just a little bit too deep here. He just called the guy who can eat a whole rotisserie chicken, bones and all, and still be hungry for more “soft”. 

Gordon absently dug the pads of his fingers into the meat of Benrey’s traps as he mentally chided himself, causing Benrey’s eyes to snap open and a proper moan to escape their lips. Benrey’s hand flew to their crotch, squeezing the bulge there as if it was an involuntary response, punching another gasp out of them. Benrey reached forward to steady himself. The hand not occupied by the apparently new developments in his sweats found purchase at the junction of Gordon’s hip and thigh.

“oh fuuuuck,” Benrey groaned, working at what Gordon assumed was their dick, and holy shit if Gordon wasn’t hard before he sure was now. A snippet of every fleeting appreciation for and late-night thought about Benrey’s body flashed through his mind all at once. This was better than any lucid fantasy and stranger than any wet dream Gordon could conjure.

“okay,” Benrey panted, “that’s...new.” They hoisted themself upright onto their knees and pulled the waistband of their sweatpants up and away from their hips to reveal something that Gordon couldn’t get a good enough angle to see. Watching Benrey’s amazed expression, the two halves of his brain were splitting trying to decide between “ _ What is it?! _ ” and “ _ Put that away! _ ”. Seeing as the jury was out, Gordon’s dick apparently stepped in to make the final judgement.

“Let me see.” 

Immediately mortified, Gordon could barely start to put together a justification or scientific reasoning before Benrey met his eyes with a gleam of...something, complied, and shoved their sweatpants down to reveal the discovery.

Three smooth gelatinous purple tentacles, glowing gently, had slid their way out of what appeared to be a kind of rubbery sheath that had opened between Benrey’s legs. They pulsed idly with lavender light, shiny with some kind of slick, and wriggled up towards the open air. Gordon couldn’t seem to look away or blink. He’d always cringed away from every video with some squealing anime woman being violated by mysterious dripping tentacles during his time on porn sites, but staring at these particular ones before him...Gordon couldn’t seem to find a modicum of disgust. Quite the opposite. Benrey seemed to be delighted with this new development, giving one length an experimental stroke. His legs immediately buckled, dropping him back on the bed on his ass with a shudder. Instead of staying there, however, Benrey decided that he should use this new change in position to bound into Gordon’s lap, straddling his legs and hooking their chin over Gordon’s shoulder. 

“Whoa, whoa, Ben, hold on. This is a lot, is this- have you done this before?? Do you know what you’re doing here?” 

Benrey was currently occupied by trying to shove his hands up Gordon’s shirt, stroking his back like he was trying to reciprocate what Gordon had been giving to them. 

“don’t really know, don’t really care. touch feel good, please more please.”

Gordon tried to think logically past the blood rushing from his brain to his face and dick. Benrey wanted more touch? He could give more touch. Gordon leaned back from Benrey’s greedy grasp and pulled his own shirt off over his head, knocking his glasses askew in the process. 

“hell yeah, let’s party,” Benrey droned, throwing his arms over Gordon’s shoulders and drawing back in close, wriggling and shifting to get the maximum contact. Gordon, partly on auto-pilot thanks to the absolute onslaught of proximity to the guy he had been practically falling over for months, wrapped his arms around Benrey’s middle in a hug. He was pretty proud of his ability to give big warm dad hugs, and though the circumstances might be wildly different than the circumstances in which he usually gave hugs, he felt that Benrey deserved one, if not for affection’s sake then to calm them down. He heard Benrey draw in a sharp breath as he squeezed. Gordon wasn’t sure what kind of physical affection Benrey was getting at Black Mesa, but judging by the way they began to almost melt into his arms, it definitely wasn’t enough. Gordon made a note to give Benrey more casual touch when they were around the apartment.

After an adequate time spent settling the alien in his lap, Gordon resumed stroking their back. Benrey hummed in contentment, exploring the new real estate he’d been granted with his own hands. Gordon tried desperately not to shiver as Benrey ran their hands up his sides, thumbs skimming just the tapered ends of his top surgery scars. The tentacles that Benrey had freed skated over the lower part of Gordon’s stomach, wet and curious but mostly uninvasive. If only they’d slip past Gordon’s own waistband and- NO. Time to absolutely stomp out every neuron that deviated from the mission, which was keeping Benrey comfortable and feeling alright.

“Do you need me to do anything else? Or am I just your massage chair now?” Gordon finally cracked, after a few moments spent idly exploring the expanses and imperfections of each others’ skin. 

Benrey paused. “there’s more?”

Gordon had half a mind to start laughing, but the other half reminded him of Benrey’s roots. Shambling alien creatures sowing their seed willy-nilly. Probably wasn’t much in the way of porn available in either Xen  _ or  _ Black Mesa. 

“Yeah, man, lots of stuff. Like- well, uh, can I touch you? Not on your back, other places.” 

Benrey leaned backwards to sit in Gordon’s lap properly. “go for it man,” he drawled, though his flushed face conveyed anything but composure. 

With Benrey’s front free, Gordon allowed himself to check out exactly what it was he was working with. He started by trailing a hand through the thatch of dark hair on Benrey’s chest, feeling their heartbeat pick up speed. He followed the trail of hair downward, over the curve of their stomach, past Benrey’s navel to just above the writhing mass between their legs, which had swung wide for Gordon to work with. Benrey all but whimpered as he grew nearer to the glowing tentacles. Maybe Benrey was trying to warn him against it? It felt almost  _ wrong _ to just grab at them, like he would be dirtying something delicate. Like disturbing a beautiful anemone that was home to god-knows-what in the sea and inadvertently disrupting an ecosystem. Gordon instead smoothed his hands down Benrey’s thighs, bringing them back up past hips, over well-padded ribs, and then up to Benrey’s neck. Benrey’s eyes were wide, watching Gordon’s every move like Gordon was doing something artistic, skilled even, that warranted intense focus. Gordon couldn’t help but grin and clear his throat to try and break the heated silence. 

“Wow, I’m surprised you knew enough about the human body to give yourself these,” Gordon redirected, running a thumb over one of Benrey’s nipples. They were a dark greyish-blue, and quickly rose to attention under Gordon’s finger. Benrey twitched, like he hadn’t expected them to be able to feel anything at all.

“i didn’t expect those to be able to feel anything at all,” they said, tucking his chin down to look at his own chest. “they came with the package, i figured they were just bonus features- oh!” 

Gordon interrupted what would probably have been a meaningless rambling monologue by rolling a bud between forefinger and thumb. Benrey jumped in earnest, letting out a sharp moan. Their grip tightened on Gordon’s shoulders, a little painful as their nails bit into his flesh. No big deal, nothing ole’ Gordo couldn’t handle. Gordon chuckled at the look of bewilderment on Benrey’s face as they reached down to grab at their own chest.

“fuckin’ sweet, it’s like a little joystick…” they mumbled, half to themself. 

Gordon broke at that, whatever awkwardly intimate atmosphere that had been building dissipated. Benrey smiled as Gordon fell back into the pillows with laughter, still firmly gripping their own pec. Gordon rubbed at his eyes as he came down from hysterics, bubbles of laughter subsiding as he looked back up at Benrey, still perched on his lap. 

Benrey was busy raking his eyes over Gordon’s torso, almost reverent. It made Gordon blush, and made Gordon Jr. throb lightly. 

“can i touch you too?” Benrey asked, eyes firmly latched at where their tentacles had been laving just moments ago. Rubbing his fingers at the spot, Gordon found a fair amount of slick, iridescent and slippery. 

“Whuh? Oh, uh, sure,” Gordon answered, finding himself suddenly transfixed by the substance on his fingertips. It didn’t seem to be burning a hole through his skin, and for that he was grateful. It was actually kind of...pretty? It caught the light like a pearl and was cohesive enough to stretch into strands when Gordon separated his fingers. It almost distracted him completely from what Benrey had just asked permission to do, but he was brought quickly back into the moment by hot, wide hands running over his chest.

Gordon bit back a sigh as Benrey used slow, firm movements to explore all of the hills and valleys of Gordon’s body. He knew he wasn’t any kind of movie-star type, not a hunk or anything, but the way Benrey ate up everything he saw made him feel...attractive. Sexy, even. It was really too bad that this whole encounter would only happen once, and only  _ was _ happening to mitigate the biological fallout of...whatever would happen if Benrey didn’t do what he needed to get done.

The quiet intensity returned in full force, the only sound in the room coming from the old air conditioner sat in the window and both of their breaths, punctuated by deeper sighs from Gordon, letting himself get thoroughly felt up. Benrey’s hands trailed, as if mimicking what Gordon had done, down Gordon’s belly and to the waistband of his ratty basketball shorts. Benrey’s eyes flashed upwards to Gordon’s face, a wicked smile curling their lips. 

“i showed you mine. show me yours, bro.”

God, Gordon was going to die. “Ah- wh-...I-I, uh...haha, I guess you’d be curious, huh? Um, y-yeah, sure. Go for it.”

It seemed like Benrey wanted to jump at any chance they could get to discover something new about the human body. That’s the only reason Gordon could come up with for the way Benrey absolutely sprung off him to start peeling his shorts off. 

It was frankly a little scary, how Benrey seemed to be drinking up every little detail they could, like he was a specimen in a petri dish. Finally Benrey tugged Gordon’s shorts and underwear fully off his legs and seemed to have absolutely no reservations about staring at what he had revealed. Gordon was pretty happy about his results on T, he’d grown fairly big in comparison to other guys. It especially stood out when he was hard as hell, like right now for example. Gordon blanched as Benrey grabbed one of his thighs and pivoted it open, giving them a better view of what Gordon was packing. A little dribble of sweet voice pooled at the corner of their mouth, a reddish-brown color that was quickly wiped away by Benrey’s forearm. 

“pretty cool, dude,” Benrey said as he crawled over Gordon, aligning their hips over the space left between Gordon’s open thighs, “you got stuff in there that feels good when it’s touched, right?”

Gordon barely had enough breath back in his body to respond before he felt those slick tentacles curl around his cock. Gordon gasped on instinct, clamping his legs closed in surprise, trapping the three prehensile appendages tight to his body by accident. It didn’t seem to deter Benrey at all, if his drawn-out moan could be anything to judge by. 

“YES, yes, ohhhh shit, it feels good when you t-touch that, fuck…” Gordon panted, squirming under the sudden lathering of slick and swirling motion of the tentacles around his dick. Hey, if he got off in the process of helping Benrey, he wasn’t going to complain. 

Benrey lowered himself down onto Gordon carefully, swinging their legs to the outside so that Gordon’s could stay clamped together. They seemed to enjoy the pressure, rocking their hips down and pushing the tentacles through the crevices that were quickly growing slipperier the more Benrey worked them. Gordon could appreciate the built-in lube, between the fireworks going off inside his skull. He couldn’t help but reach up and throw his arms around Benrey’s neck, feeling a little bit like Benrey’s fucktoy as they shivered and bucked harder downwards. The slide of the tentacles were broad and pinpointed all at once, their tapering ends sending sparks up Gordon’s spine and their girthy bases absolutely melting his core with every push.

Gordon was a touchy-feely kinda guy, this was a known fact. So it didn’t feel too out of line to start peppering Benrey’s head, jaw, and finally throat with hot kisses. As a particularly exploratory tentacle dipped just inside Gordon’s hole, he was spurred to latch onto Benrey’s neck, licking a broad stripe from Adam’s apple to ear, a man possessed. Benrey nearly knocked Gordon’s teeth out with how hard they bucked up into the sensation.

“WOAH, woah, you okay bud?” Gordon huffed, pressing back into the pillows to get a better view of Benrey’s expression. Benrey’s expression, as it turned out, was one of someone who felt they had just discovered God. 

“w...what was that?” Benrey stuttered, staring at Gordon's mouth. 

“Sorry, did you not like that? I was just, uh, kissing your neck?”

“holy shit. no fuckin’ way. iiiiiii did not know it could feel that good. please do that more and again thank you.”

Who was Gordon to turn down a friend in need? He felt the result of the next nipping kiss almost immediately as the tentacles between his thighs pulsed suddenly, having stilled in Benrey’s earlier shock. The stillness didn’t last long, as Benrey was quickly reduced to a squirming, panting mess under the ministrations of Gordon’s mouth. It was almost like playing an instrument. Every time Gordon gently bit at the salty skin, Benrey would let out a choked moan. Each broad lick caused the tentacles sliding through Gordon’s thighs to make a wonderfully twisty motion, and hard suction made Benrey’s arms buckle and the weight of their body increase ever-so-slightly on top of Gordon. He was having a tough time focusing on his job, in all honesty, because the snaking appendages sliding past his cock were just too delicious to ignore. His toes curled, he couldn’t help but drag his nails over Benrey’s shoulder blades as he laved his tongue over one particular spot on Benrey’s neck that they seemed to really enjoy. With that final push, Benrey seemed to finally teeter over the edge. A stream of dark purple sweet voice spewed into the air above them, swirling and glowing brightly. A thunderous moan was ripped from Benrey’s chest, reverberating through the frame of the bed. 

In rapid succession, three things happened: first, Benrey’s lengths pulsed tremendously against Gordon’s cock. A slick substance absolutely overflowed from the crevice, spilling up over Gordon’s thighs and probably staining the sheets for good. Secondly, Benrey seemed to completely shut down. Their entire body weight (which was not inconsiderable) pressed down onto Gordon all at once, trapping Gordon underneath their hot, fairly sweaty form. No more moans, no more noises except for deep breathing. Thirdly, Gordon was forced to back down from his own orgasm, which was kind of rude, if he was honest. 

“Hey, you okay man?” Gordon asked softly. When he got no response, he tried tapping Benrey’s shoulder. Still nothing. Benrey’s breathing had evened out, Jesus Christ, was he sleeping?? Gordon huffed in annoyance and strained to roll them off of himself, which thankfully was not impossible. Benrey flopped onto the bed beside Gordon, and yep, sure enough, he was flat out. 

“Seriously?” Gordon groaned, pushing his curly hair off of his sweaty forehead. His glasses had fogged up sometime during the whole encounter, Gordon plucked them off and started to clean them with the top sheet of the bed. He sighed at the mess Benrey had left, a pool of pearlescent slick that almost definitely soaked through to the mattress topper, at the very least. When Gordon’s glasses were sufficiently clear, he surveyed the damage. Benrey had a giant hickey on the side of his neck, which was all Gordon’s doing. Great. They’d have a ball trying to explain what happened to the guys back at Black Mesa. Benrey’s face looked...pretty relaxed. Gordon felt a small glow of pride spark to life in his chest as he looked on. Further down, Benrey’s tentacles were still out, all three of them looking a little deflated after the activities of the evening. Gordon’s cock throbbed suddenly as he recalled how the slick rolling movements of them felt better than any convoluted toy he’d ever bought. His hand trailed through the mess Benrey had left over his hips and thighs. That warm glow of pride grew as he processed the fact that HE had done this, HE had made Benrey feel good and spill so much. That warm glow transferred quickly and easily to a mounting heat between his legs, a mounting need to get off quickly making itself apparent. 

Like, holy shit. Benrey had fucked his thighs with their weird alien dicks until they came a TON, and god, it was hot. Gordon fell back into the pillows again, face flushed as he began to work his dick over with slippery fingers. Polite societal norms be damned, he was so close before the big doofus decided to conk out, who cared if it was weird to jack off right there next to them? He did a huge favor for the guy, the least he could get in return was a blind eye turned to his feverish masturbation.

-

Benrey woke up to the bed shaking and muffled sounds that sounded like Gordon breathing hard. Blinking the remaining pink and black squares out of his vision, Benrey squinted over at the other side of the bed, where Gordon was pumping his hand over the spot that seemed to make him go all wack. Head tilted back, brow furrowed, mouth hanging open, Gordon looked so fucking good when he focused. 

Even though their limbs felt like lead, Benrey reached out a hand and dropped it on Gordon’s knee to get his attention. Apparently Gordon wasn’t expecting that, because he shrieked like he just got sniped in the last two seconds of a match. 

“do you. need help with that sir,” Benrey asked, doing his best to not sound like he had just passed out from nutting too hard like a little loser.

“Jesus, Ben, I thought you were asleep. What happened?”

“i passed out from nutting too hard like a little loser.” 

Gordon barked out a laugh, closed his legs, and shifted closer to Benrey on the bed. Laughing, good. Closing legs, bad. Closer to Benrey, very good. Benrey tried to convey all of these points by gently grabbing Gordon’s thigh as he laid down next to them. Gordon seemed to like that, because he let that leg fall open just a little bit. Gordon smiled at him and it felt like the sun coming out from behind clouds. Benrey decided to do a little test. He started rubbing his hand up and down Gordon’s thigh, through all the nut that had splashed over. Kinda gross but whatevs. Gordon seemed to like that too, his face got all red. 

“yo i saw you jackin’ it after i rebooted, do you want help with that?” Benrey asked again, creeping his hand closer to all that good junk that made Gordon make the nice noises. 

Gordon swallowed hard, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips. “Okay. Yeah,” he finally answered, barely above a whisper, and Benrey got to work. 

Benrey knew a lot about humans, and he knew this too: you have to be gentle with parts of them that are pink. Tongues, brains, guts, genitals, etcetera. Squeezing them too hard is total sucks. For everyone involved. So Benrey started gentle, running his fingers tenderly over the hard growth that Gordon liked to keep so secret under all those clothes. That seemed to do something good, because Gordon let out a long breath. He wasn’t sure how to continue past that, though, so Benrey decided to keep doing what he was doing until Gordon eventually busted a nut. Good plan, Benrey. They watched Gordon’s face carefully, resting their chin on his shoulder so he could catch the moment it happened. Suddenly Benrey felt another hand over the one that was jerking Gordon off.

“kinda weird time to hold hands, el-oh-el,” Benrey said, because it was.

“Oh my god, shut up, I’m trying to teach you what to do,” Gordon said back, fitting his fingers over Benrey’s. 

Benrey figured that now was the time to listen. They should concentrate on what Gordon was telling them to do, and try their best to follow along. So they did. 

“Down a little bit- ah, not quite that hard- yeah, like that. Little circles. Littler. Oh... ah, yeah, yeah, good- good job.”

Eventually it seemed like Benrey had gotten the hang of it, because Gordon took his hand away and used it to cover his mouth. 

“don’t do that,” Benrey said quickly, “wanna hear you.”

That line seemed to work pretty well, because Gordon turned even redder and sweatier as he took his hand away from his face. 

In fact,  _ everything  _ Benrey was doing seemed to be working well. At the very least they were doing something that Gordon didn’t hate, because Gordon kept thrusting his hips slowly up into Benrey’s hand and making these little whimpers that felt like little shots of g-fuel straight to Benrey’s brain, made his heart go sicko mode. Heart eyes, motherfucker. 

In that rush of excitement Benrey’s fingers slipped off their target (all that goddamn slick making things difficult), they automatically tried to compensate by coming back to where they were, but pressing harder. Gordon gasped real loud, so suddenly that Benrey withdrew their hand, an ice-cold bolt of fear going through them with the impression that they’d hurt him somehow. Gordon lashed out quicker than what Benrey thought would be doable in the messy state he was in and wrenched their hand back to where it was.

“Don’t you fuckin’  _ dare _ stop.”

“...yessiiirrrr.”

Okay, this time he got it down, he knew it. Gordon was bucking up real hard this time, meeting the motion of Benrey’s hand with his own opposing force. The grip on Benrey’s wrist was like a vice, as if Benrey would want to be anywhere else in the world than right there, right then. The noises that Gordon were making were so good, groans that sounded like they were being ripped from his throat, interspersed with “yes” every so often. His head was thrown back, his back arching as finally-

Gordon’s legs clamped together hard, bending Benrey’s wrist at a kind of awkward angle as he ground out an orgasm against their hand. The sound he made was...holy shit. Just...god-tier. Number one replayed track from now until forever, spotify top ten. Spotify top one. 

Gordon’s growth twitched under Benrey’s fingers as he came. Hot as fuck. He started hissing his breaths in through gritted teeth, but by the way Gordon was keeping Benrey’s hand firmly in place, they knew it was probably pleasure and not pain. 

Gordon dragged in one last long, shaky breath and let it out all at once, his entire body relaxing. His face fell into a peaceful expression, Gordon may as well have handed them a shiny gold “first place” trophy with how good that sight made Benrey feel. With no more instructions or guidance, Benrey felt like they could take a few liberties with what to do next. Running their fingers through the curly dark hair just above all the sensitive stuff made Gordon seem to relax even further. When Benrey brushed his fingertips over the firm part near the top that had pulsed so enticingly when Gordon froke out, the man sighed. Sliding their fingers even further down, Benrey was surprised to find:

“hm? oh sick, you make goop too. like slimer down there.”

Gordon looked too blissed out to laugh properly, which was probably one of the only good situations Benrey could think of where it was  _ good _ that he didn’t laugh at one of their jokes. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” Gordon mumbled with a smile, eyes closed and breath evening out. 

“so...when’s your next heat? we should deffo sync up again, this was fuckin’ rad.”

Gordon’s eyebrows furrowed just a bit, a cute little quirk that usually meant Gordon was confused.

“What? I, uh, I don’t really have a schedule for when I get horny, dude.”

Benrey stopped his sensory exploration and looked up to meet Gordon’s sleepy gaze.

“you don’t keep track of your heats? how’re you supposed to know when your next one is coming tho…”

Gordon looked truly baffled at that one. “Humans don’t have specific times we get worked up, Ben. It can kinda happen...any time?”

Benrey had to be misunderstanding this. “wtf, so humans can just get all randy at any time? how the fuck do you go to work without getting all horned up and distracted? you getting all bonered up in black mesa?”

Gordon managed a laugh at that one, which was like music to Benrey’s ears. “I’m not horny ALL the time, at least not anymore! When I first started testosterone it was pretty brutal, I had a total hair trigger. One time I- wait a minute, so your- you have like, specific periods of heat? Does that mean you won’t wanna do this again for a while?”

Benrey smirked. “wowwww, gordon freakman over here just righteously nutted all up on my hand and is already wanting more~”

Gordon whacked his shoulder with a limp hand.

“oww :( mean. but really, dude. you unlocked, like, so much more content for me. downloaded a massive dlc. heats for us are just like, “body says baby machine gotta run brrrrrr” but this? this was tooooootally different. like playing on 1080p when i was okay getting by on 144. so really, eye-dee-kay what i’m gonna be feeling from now on. but if you wanna be in on the streaming schedule, i can let you know…”

Benrey slid their fingers back up the valley of Gordon’s folds to punctuate his point, making Gordon shudder. Nice. 

“and you’ll let me know too, right? next time you want this? don’t have to jerk it when i’m passed out anymore, horn-dog skeetman.”

“Shut up man, I was desperate...but yeah, that sounds...good. Yeah. I’ll let you know.”

-

Gordon wrung his wet hair out into his towel (one of the good ones, thank you) as he barrelled down the hall, plagued with a sudden onset of anxiety after his shower.

“We didn’t use a condom,” Gordon rushed, bursting into the living room where Benrey was, predictably, laid out on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, clicking away at a controller. 

“huh?”

“A condom, Benrey, we didn’t use one. One of us could be sick, or- oh god, I could get pregnant, fuck fuck fuck-”

“bro. chill. you’ve been clean in all the black mesa checkups and I don’t think I  _ can _ get sick like that. plus, I don’t think you gotta worry about getting preggers. you and i are like if a….fuckin…….a dog and a bird tried to make a baby. no-go.”

Gordon took a breath or two to steady his nerves. Benrey was probably right, he supposed. The rush of fear had just been too great to go unexpressed. 

“also, didn’t you get a hysterical-octomy or whatever?” Benrey hummed.

Oh, right. Duh. Say what you like about Black Mesa, their health care benefits were pretty tight. With a little finagling (and a ton of paperwork), Gordon’s hysterectomy was eventually covered by insurance, thank god. 

“I- yeah. You’re right. Sorry, I guess I kinda...freaked out,” Gordon admitted, feeling kind of silly.

“no worries, dude. yer fine.” Benrey said, averting his gaze from Puyo-Puyo Tetris just long enough to give Gordon a small smile. 

Gordon’s heart decided to use his ribs to play a xylophone solo at that act of care. A comfortable silence stretched out, interrupted only by Benrey’s joystick clicking and cartoonish sounds coming from the speakers. 

Well. Better late than never.

“Hey, Benrey? Can I, uh...tell you something?”

Benrey nodded and paused their game.

With Benrey’s full attention on him it felt like he was under a full spotlight. “I, uh! Really, just wanted to tell you that, um...I mean it’s only fair that you know, given everything that just...happened...I mean, maybe I should have told you before, but then again-”

“bro this is all flavor text, whaddaya need to tell me?” Benrey interrupted, perhaps sensing that Gordon was about to go off on a spiraling ramble. 

“I like you,” Gordon blurted, before he could lose his courage. “As in, um, more than...just a friend way.”

Benrey just blinked. With no specifically negative reaction, Gordon thought it might have been invitation to continue. 

“So...yeah. I’m sorry if that kind of makes things...awkward or whatever, I just. Thought you should know. About that.”

“dude, i literally thought that we were already dating. i thought we were having “yay new boyfriend” sex.”

Gordon, for the hundredth time that evening, felt like he was missing something. 

“What??”

“yeah, like. you asked to see my dicks and shit, took off your shirt and macked on my neck and stuff,” Benrey tilted his head to show the frankly gigantic hickey, which made Gordon cringe a bit, “i was into it, you were into it. you were reeeeally into it, actually…” Benrey hummed with a grin, eyes seeming to slide down Gordon’s body of their own accord. 

A violent blush erupting all down his chest seemed to break the spell of Gordon’s shock. “Ah- you- fuck. Okay. Okay. So...you...feel the same?

“pfft. duh. been hitting on you this whole time, gor-dumb. was starting to think you were just bein’ nice and ignoring it.”

“Hah! Jeez. No, you’re right, Gordon dumb. Gordon big dumbass. Holy shit.”

The elation of the breakthrough seemed to be affecting them both. Benrey had tossed his controller away and was leaning forward on the couch, a dopey grin nearly splitting his face in half. Gordon was sure his own smile was nothing to sneeze at, either. 

“so. wanna kiss?” 

“Hell yeah dude, get over here.”

The kiss was fairly tame and chaste for how enthusiastically Benrey had bounded across the room. Barely a peck, really. Save for Benrey’s hands wrapping around his own, there was less than two full seconds of contact between them. Gordon couldn’t help but laugh at the anticlimactic nature of the moment, making Benrey pout.

“what? that’s how those old guys boober and cummy do it.”

“H-holy shit, hahaha, you mean Bubby and Coomer??”

“yeah, sure, whatever.”

Gordon’s cheeks were thoroughly aching at this point, first from grinning and now from cracking up.

“Benrey, they’re married. They’ve been married for a long time, plus Bubby doesn’t seem too gung-ho about PDA. Of course they kiss quickly like that, the...the thrill of it is kinda behind them.”

“so what are you saying. we gotta get married to kiss? kinda virgin of you.”

Gordon jolted at the thought. Pack it away Gordon, panic about that another time. “No, no, I’m saying that kissing can be a whole lot  _ more _ than that. Like- here, just let me show you.”

It might have been a mask for Gordon’s slight embarrassment, but he went into the kiss with more gusto than he normally would. He pulled out all the stops, leaning in slow and brushing Benrey’s lips with his own before pressing in with as much tenderness as he could muster through the nerves. Benrey sucked in a breath through their nose sharply as Gordon began to move his mouth. Benrey picked up on the technique quickly for someone completely new to the art of kissing. They clutched at Gordon’s waist when he sucked gently at their lower lip, tilted their head so easily when Gordon suggested it with a careful tug of their hair. When their tongues finally made contact, it felt like a circuit had completed. Benrey’s tongue seemed to be as prehensile as his tentacles, longer than a human’s too. Gordon couldn’t help but let out a low hum as their tongues brushed and swirled, as Benrey nibbled on his lip with wickedly sharp teeth, as their big warm hands traveled down to his hips. Gordon surged forward one last time and retreated slowly, savoring the way Benrey leaned towards him to chase after his lips with their own. 

Benrey’s pupils were blown wide again, cheeks flushed blue and lips parted when Gordon leaned back enough to take stock of their face. 

“So, what did you think?”

Gordon hoped the downstairs neighbors wouldn’t complain too much about the resounding thud of Benrey tackling him to the floor. 


End file.
